


november rain

by xiumelons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, angst w fluff end, junmyeon has to do everything in this house, kris is a sad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiumelons/pseuds/xiumelons
Summary: Yifan falls for Junmyeon at these times.





	november rain

Yifan still hurt. He still felt that sharp pain in his chest every time he saw EXO on the news. It hurt every time he saw Junmyeon's beautiful face. That face, the face that captivated him and brought him so much peace at one time. But that time was gone, and Yifan had to move on. But, he just couldn't.  
Junmyeon seemed to have moved on with ease. He was extremely successful, and the group had just released a new album. They were doing so well, but Yifan couldn't just be happy for them. No, he couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy, and longing for something he once had.  
It was about 3:22 am, and Yifan had been crying for a solid hour now. Crying while downing a bottle of whiskey. His eyes burned but were also numb. It was a strange feeling. He knew his face was a little puffy, he could feel it. He checked his contacts in a fit of drunk desperation. Yep, he still had his number. He didn't have the heart to remove it. They hadn't texted each other in at least a year, the last text being from Junmyeon.  
**[junmyeon: hey are you doing okay?]**  
Yifan laughed weakly while staring at the message and shook his head. 'No, Junmyeon. No, I'm not. I haven't been okay without you.'  
  
**incoming message**  
**3:22 am**  
**[kris: hey, you up?]**  
  
Out of all the people he expected to text him, his former bandmate was definitely not one of them. Junmyeon was awake, preparing for an interview the next day. The wound of him leaving still hurt, but Junmyeon's pride would not allow him to show that. He had to be strong as their leader, he couldn't just crumble. He stared at his screen for a while, trying to think of what to type.  
  
**[junmyeon: Hey. Yeah, I'm awake. What are you doing up so late? Working on music? =)]**  
  
Yifan couldn't help but smile at Junmyeon's cute little emoticons. Still the same as before.  
  
**[kris: haha no, just thinking about stuff**  
**i**   **could ask you the same thing]**  
**[junmyeon: Oh, I'm just preparing for a big interview tomorrow.**  
**junmyeon: Thinking about what?]**  
  
Junmyeon waited, watching Yifan's typing bubble pop up and then stop. It made his heart race.  
  
[kris: honestly junmyeon, i'm drunk as fuck right now  
kris: i miss you so much it aches  
kris: not even just when i'm drunk. i drink to make it all go away, i get high to forget about how much i miss your pretty face and gentle touch  
kris: but it always fucking lingers junmyeon  
kris: it lingers like the feeling if your lips on mine before we went on stage each night  
kris: of*  
kris: i always miss you around this time]  
  
Junmyeon stared at his screen for a long time, processing the load Yifan just dumped all over him. He bit his lip, feeling like he was going to cry. He missed Yifan too, but Yifan was the one who hurt him.  
  
[junmyeon: Yifan...I don't know what to say.  
junmyeon: I feel a lot of things towards you as well, but...I don't know if we could ever make it work  
junmyeon: I miss you all the time Yifan. I miss your laugh, I miss your warm touch and gentle embrace  
junmyeon: I hate to break it to you, Yifan, but...it's not going to happen. I can't let you in my heart again. I have to watch out for myself.]  
  
Yifan thought he was done with crying, but the tears came rushing back again. _Fuc_ _k. Fuck, you're so stupid Yifan. You fucked_ _up so bad._ He gripped a tuft of his hair, a bad nervous habit of his. He took a deep breath.  
[kris: junmyeon  
kris: junmyeon please...just one night  
kris: i feel like i'm gonna puke i've been crying so much  
kris: just one night. i'll leave you alone after this]  
  
Junmyeon bit his lip. The interview wasn't until 6:00 pm the next day. He couldn't stand the thought of his Yifan crying, all alone.  
  
[junmyeon: where do you need me to pick you up]

 

Yifan felt relief wash over his entire body. He texted back quicker than he probably ever had.

 

[kris: meet me at the fountain. where we first kissed, a few years ago]

 

Junmyeon felt a sharp pain in his chest, then sent a little thumbs up emoji back. He got in his car and started driving. He didn’t even know Yifan was in Korea; why did he come anyways? Throughout the drive, he felt his stomach knotting up. He couldn’t even remember Yifan’s real voice, not the happiness-forced voice he used publicly. He missed it, he missed Yifan whispering gentle reassurances in his ear when he’d get stressed about upcoming comebacks.

Before he knew it, he was there. He parked and saw Yifan standing there as he promised. He kept refreshing his messages. Junmyeon unsurely called out, “Hey!”

Yifan looked up to see Junmyeon. His precious Junmyeon was finally his again. Even if just for one night, Yifan had him back. He waved, managing a weak smile. Junmyeon reached out his arms, and Yifan fell into them. It felt so right, everything felt okay again. Junmyeon gently stroked Yifan’s back, rubbing soothing circles into his tight knots. Yifan didn’t realize he was crying until Junmyeon whispered, “It’s okay, you’re okay…” He hadn’t believed anything in a while, but he believed Junmyeon’s words.

After getting some fast food since Junmyeon discovered Yifan had forgotten to eat for 2 days straight, they went back to Junmyeon’s. He hadn’t said much, but the words seemed to flow out of him now. “Jun, I missed you so much…I'm so sorry I left you, you know I didn't want to-"

Junmyeon interrupted Yifan with a very soft kiss to his lips. He was shocked but quickly melted into the kiss. Junmyeon smirked as he pulled away, "I missed that. I missed you."

Yifan had a soft blush on his face. It made Junmyeon just want to kiss him even more. He didn't know what he'd do when the morning came around, but that didn't matter yet. All that mattered was the damaged, sleepy boy in his arms. Finally, he was back in his arms. Junmyeon didn't want it any other way.

 


End file.
